


Keta and Rory shorts

by MichaelaRaina



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I don’t update enough whoops, book I write as a hobby when I’m bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelaRaina/pseuds/MichaelaRaina
Summary: Hey! I haven’t updated this page in a while but here’s a little one shot that I wrote trying to get more in touch with my characters! My character Keta is a Native American who was cursed as a child to live forever and Aurora is being hunted by witch hunters for an unknown reason. This short is just something I wrote to give them more life outside of the story! Comments and critique is appreciated 💕
Relationships: Ketande hill/Aurora Williams





	Keta and Rory shorts

When Rory realized she cared about Keta more than just a friend

It was just a short trip to the store. It shouldn’t have ended up being another one of Keta’s exaggerated bedtime stories. 

Keta noticed she was running low on some herbs and other things around the house, and invited Rory to come with her to the store. Rory, however reluctant to leave the safety of the house, agreed and they climbed into a small car (much to Rory’s relief), and set out to the pharmacy and the smallest grocery store Rory had ever been in. When they got there, Rory held onto Keta’s forearm as they walked, afraid that any moment Keta would be risking her life for her again in a fight. 

She knew very well what Keta was capable of, but it didn’t make her worry any less when she saw Keta get hurt or have to fight for her. So here she was, gripping her muscular friends arm tightly while they shopped for snacks and household items together. Keta looked down at Rory and have a gentle, crooked smile, “I’ll be right back I’m gonna go grab something I forgot I’ll be back okay?” Rory grinned nervously but nodded, watching Keta saunter off with that familiar sway to her hips. She began looking at the snacks in front of her, until an unfamiliar arm rested itself around her shoulders. 

“Now what would a small little thing like you be doing around her by yourself? I’ve never seen you around.” Rory wanted to roll her eyes, but instead swept them around the room to look for her friend. Where was she? “If you want..” the man turned her around forcefully, “I can show you around town. Maybe we can get to know each other?” Rory sneered in disgust and said the first thing that came to mind, “I’m actually here with my wife. She’ll be back soon. She just forgot something.” The man chuckled, “Everybody knows Old Keta don’t got no wife! Nice try though. Come on what d’ya say we go outside for some fresh air? Hm?” Rory began to panic until she heard her new favorite sound, “I think we can definitely take this outside, Dale.” The man, Dale apparently, suddenly tensed up, but he still smiled with yellowed teeth as he turned around swiftly making Rory drop the basket of groceries she held. 

“Keta! How have you been girl? I ain’t seen you since- ``''Since you tried and failed to shoot me? Yeah, I don’t like to dwell on those things Dale. Especially since you embarrassed yourself. “ Keta didn’t let him respond, instead she lowered her voice and said through her teeth, “If you don’t get your arm off of her-“ Dale began to laugh, “What?! You gon’ beat me up?” He pulled Rory down with him by her neck as he bent down to laugh, his breathe making Rory gag slightly. “Girl, you wouldn’t hurt a fly! You the town nurse after all!” Keta took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, gritting her teeth at Rory’s terrified face. 

She opened her eyes again, her expression turning blank as she said in a calm voice as she pointed at a bunch of toothbrushes hanging from a random shelf as an advertisement, “That toothbrush..” Dale tightened his grip on Rory and she whimpered quietly, seeing Keta’s eyes dart over to her for half a second before settling on Dale with a cold glare. “What about it, girl?” Rory, in her fear, reached out for her friend, “Keta…” Brown eyes met hers and she knew Keta was going to get her out of this. She also knew that Keta was a hair away from killing this man. “Hush up girl!” Dale spit at her, yanking at her, making her stumble a bit. Keta continued, “You have 1 second to let my girl go before I stick a toothbrush in each of your eye sockets and shove your face through the shelf. I promise you that.” Dale raised his bushy gray brows in shock at the threat and let out a short surprised laugh, “Girl you threatnin’ me?” “Let her go and you can find out right now how good I am at keeping promises.” Dale didn’t look down at Rory as he shoved her to the ground roughly, charging at Keta with an angry yell. Keta punched his chest and swept his feet from under him, yanking down a toothbrush at the same time. 

Rory looked on with a shocked expression from her position on the floor as Keta held the end of the toothbrush to Dales wide eye that was filling up with tears. Keta’s voice dropped into deep anger as she said through her teeth, “If you ever lay a hand on her or any woman again I’ll make sure the very sight of a woman leaves you in agonizing pain for the rest of your miserable disgusting life.” Without taking her angry brown eyes off Dale, she called out to Rory, “Are you okay?” Rory’s mouth hope we and closed in shock at the sudden question. Keta grit her teeth again, “Rory! Are you alright! I swear on every being in existence I will maim this man right now in the middle of a grocery store!” Rory scrambled over on her knees to Keta’s side. 

She gently placed her hand on Keta’s shoulder and swiped her long braid to her back, “I’m okay, I promise. I want to go home.” Keta let out a relieved sigh and hit Dale in the temple with her fist. The man grunting in surprise before falling unconscious. Keta stood, and held out her rough hand to Rory who took it and stood as well. Keta looked down at the groceries and the man on the floor and decided it wasn’t her problem today. “I’ll tell the store Manager to have him arrested. He’s a perverted drunk who shouldn’t be in this town at all. I’m sorry I let him near you.” Rory stood in front of Keta and craned her neck to look up at her face. She put her shaking hands on Keta’s cheeks, admiring the contrast of her pale hands to Keta’s rich browned skin. She took in an equally shaking breath,” I want to go home, Ketande.” 

When they reached the house, Rory sat down on the porch swing that Keta had set up for Emmy and sighed tiredly. Keta knelt down in front of her, placing her hands on Rory’s knees gently. Rory looked up at Keta’s face and furrowed her brows. She looked terrified and angry at the same time. Keta took a deep breath and spoke, “I don’t want you to think that what happened today was any fault of yours. Dale is disgusting for even looking in your direction. I promised I would keep you safe and I wholeheartedly meant that. You’re my friend I’m going to make sure that nothing happens to you or Emmy. Dale is going to be taken care of, so you will never have to worry about him or anyone else ever again.” Rory put her hands over Keta’s, and leaned forward to speak quietly, “Keta, you have done nothing but be kind to me and Emmy and I’m sorry that i ever made you feel like you had to keep reassuring me that you’d keep protecting us. Because I know what you’re capable of, and I also know that you were holding back today so you wouldn’t scare me. I am grateful to you for keeping me safe, even if that means shoving hygiene products into some creeps eyeballs.” Keta gave a short chuckle at that and lifted her hands to hold Rory's fingers gently. “Keta, there’s always going to be a Dale to try and talk to me. Maybe they won't be quite as bold, but what are your going to do fight them all?” Keta looked up at her earnestly, but Rory cut her off with a laugh, “Keta no. I’m fine, you handled the situation ...the way you handle situations and were both fine. We can move on from Dale and worry about the people wanting to actually, legitimately kill us.” Keta rolled her eyes and pulled Rory up, tugging her into a tight hug. 

Keta put her hand on the back of Rory’s head, her fingers tangling in her thick curly hair. Rory sighed and wrapped her arms around her friends waist, resting her head on Keta’s chest to listen to her strong heartbeat. Rory pulled away and looked up at Keta’s face which held a soft expression. Rory placed her hand on the right side of Keta’s face and traced the scar that ran across her temple, cheekbone and lips. Keta flinched and clenched her jaw and pulled away. “Let’s go inside. Emmy is probably wondering where we’ve been.” Keta ran her hand across the side of Rory’s head to smooth her red hair and walked backwards into the house, then turning to yell out, “Emmy! I have a new story! Are you ready for dinner and bed?” Rory gave a small grin when she heard Emmy’s response, and silently vowed to show Keta that there were people who cared about her just as much as she cared for others. Infinitely.


End file.
